1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to spinal stabilization systems. More particularly, embodiments of the disclosure relate to spinal stabilization systems that may have non-threaded portions for securing rods to bone fasteners.
2. Description of Related Art
Bone may be subject to degeneration caused by trauma, disease, and/or aging. Degeneration may destabilize bone and affect surrounding structures. For example, destabilization of a spine may result in alteration of a natural spacing between adjacent vertebrae. Alteration of a natural spacing between adjacent vertebrae may subject nerves that pass between vertebral bodies to pressure. Pressure applied to the nerves may cause pain and/or nerve damage. Maintaining the natural spacing between vertebrae may reduce pressure applied to nerves that pass between vertebral bodies. A spinal stabilization procedure may be used to maintain the natural spacing between vertebrae and promote spinal stability.
Spinal stabilization may involve accessing a portion of the spine through soft tissue. Spinal stabilization systems for a lumbar region of the spine may be inserted during a spinal stabilization procedure using a posterior spinal approach. Minimally invasive procedures and systems may reduce recovery time as well as trauma to the soft tissue surrounding a stabilization site.